


Finding Theo

by WhenTheBellTolls23



Series: The Fishers [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Amnesia, Attempted Murder, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Flashbacks, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Romance, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheBellTolls23/pseuds/WhenTheBellTolls23
Summary: Theo, the younger sister of Phryne Fisher, has gone missing, and it's up to Phryne and her friends to find her before she meets an untimely end.





	1. Chapter 1

Phryne was furious at Theo. First she knocks the whole household out with nerve tonic, than she runs off without bothering to leave a note (again) and she hadn’t bothered to come back. Phryne was furious, at least she was for the first two days, but when the third day came round, she became nervous. A week passed and she was absolutely terrified for her sister’s safety. Jack had scoured all of Melbourne for her, and hadn’t seen hide or hair of her. It was as if she had just vanished. The worst part was that her father had helped plan Theo’s disappearance. Phryne had at least hoped that Theo had gone back to England, but no one fitting her description was seen buying a ticket or boarding the boat. The airplane remained untouched and her parents said she had come back home. One can only imagine the panic that Bert was in. The man barely slept or ate, though he did do a lot of drinking and smoking.

Phryne began to wonder if her sister’s disappearance was in anyway connected to Gemma’s murder. Had she gotten too close to whoever killed Gemma? Had Theo met the same fate? Whatever had happened she had a dreadful feeling in her gut, as if something worse was about to happen. She didn’t know what it would be, or when it would happen, she just knew that it would.

“I should have known better than to let my guard down around her,” Phryne whispered.

“You couldn’t have known what she was going to do,” Jack responded gently.

“I should have known that she was up to something. She was too quiet, too calm. Not to mention, she was communicating with our father more and more frequently. He knocked Bert out with nerve tonic before, remember?”

“Yes I remember, and than he stole Bert and Cec’s cab, though your sister is different from your father in that aspect.”

“She had to have been on to something, she probably went to scope it out.”

“Do you think this has anything to do with Gemma Anderson?”   
“I don’t know, and I certainly hope not. If it does, she may be in a great deal of danger.”

“She seems to have a head start on all of us, and she got the jump on you.”   
“Though Theo and my father are almost nothing alike, they do have the knack to occasionally pull one over on me,” Phryne admitted.

“Do you have any idea where she could have gone?”

“Collinwood, most likely. But you already looked there, and you didn’t find her.”

“That doesn’t mean she wasn’t there. The problem is its too big of an area to canvas.”

“I know…”

“Don’t worry Phryne, we’ll find her.”

“I hope to God we do. I can’t stop imagining all the awful things that could be happening to her right now.”

“We’ll find her. I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you don’t know if you can keep, Jack.”


	2. Chapter 2

Colette was a known prostitute in Collinwood, she had shown up out of nowhere a month ago. Most people knew her there. She was known for her ability to hold her liquor, throw a mean right hook, for her foul mouth and her skills in the boudoir.   
She lived with a man, whom everyone assumed was her pimp. She had a thick Collinwood accent, one that only person had lived in Collinwood their life would have.  
She had yet to be caught by a Constable yet. She could sniff out the police like a bloodhound, and avoid them just as easily. It was like she had a sixth sense for these things.  
She was a jolly woman, who could almost always be found with a smile on her face and a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. She was sarcastic and despite her rough personality, she was kind hearted.  
It was in the silence, when she was alone, that she felt like she was missing something, as if not everything was quite right. But that couldn't be, she had lived in Collinwood her whole life. Nothing was different and nothing had changed. She would shake the feeling off and continue onward.


	3. Chapter 3

Colette walked down the long dark alleyway, the only light coming from the full moon. She cursed at herself beneath her breath for having forgotten her fur coat at home. It was a cold night, and there weren’t many people out on the streets, something that was rather odd for Collinwood. If there weren’t any people out on the streets, than that meant that there were no customers and no customers meant no money.

After an hour of walking the streets of Collinwood, she finally came across a man in a trench coat, and fedora. She approached, she knew he was a copper, but she felt as though she could trust him. It was a strange feeling and it confused her. “Eh, you looking for a frolic,” she grinned, sauntering over to him seductively.

“Excuse me?” the man asked taken aback. He stepped forward trying to get a better look at the young woman.

“I said, are you looking for a frolic?”

“  Soliciting yourself is illegal Miss?”

“Franklin,” Colette replied, “Colette Franklin. Though my friends call me Lette.”

“Well Miss Franklin, I suggest you find another line of work, or I might have to put you behind bars,” the man grimaced flashing his badge.

Colette rolled her eyes, “I know who you are copper.”

“And yet you approach me anyway.”

“I did indeed.”

“Why?”

“Don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” the copper asked incredulously.

“Just felt I could trust ya I guess,” she shrugged in response.

“Trust me?” he asked, “you don’t even know me.”

The moon was soon clear of clouds, and the light from it shone brightly on the two figures.

“Theo?” the man gaped.   
“Theo? Who the bloody hell is Theo? I told you my name is Colette.”

“I’m sorry Miss….”

“Franklin.”

“Miss Franklin, you just look an awful like a friend of mine’s sister, whose been missing for quite some time.”

“No harm done. Now if you ain’t going to give me business, I best be on my way.”

“Remember what I said Miss Franklin. You should find yourself another line of work. If I catch you soliciting yourself again, I will have no choice but to lock you up.”

“Not a problem Mr?”

“Jack Robinson. Detective Inspector Jack Robinson.”

“Well Detective Inspector Robinson, I can promise you won’t be catching me at it again,” Colette winked flirtatiously at him.

“Good,” Jack nodded.

“Because I won’t let you catch me,” she laughed, “best of luck at finding your friend’s sister.”

“Thank you and I am much better at my job than you give me credit for.”

“I never said you were bad at it. I just said I wouldn’t be letting you catch me,” Colette’s laughter echoed down the streets of Collinwood, as she disappeared into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since Jack was shot, his leg would ache whenever it was going to rain. It had become a running joke at Wardlow. 

“Is it a goodnight to go looking for her?” Phryne asked him.

Jack looked at her, studying her face. In the since Jack had last seen who had suspected to be Theo, they had focused their search for her on Collinwood. He knew it was her, as soon as he saw her face, he had known. She had acted completely out of character from her normal self and she had seemed to actually believe that her name was Colette Franklin. This was a worrying sign, he had seen this happen to a fellow soldier of his, after getting hit in the head with debris from a bomb that had gone off not ten feet from them. The man had completely forgotten who he was and had assumed the name and personality of another soldier who had died months before. He had told Phryne almost immediately. This news had only worried the woman even more. 

Phryne looked pale and tired, there were dark purplish circles beneath her eyes caused by lack of sleep. Her eyes had lost their sparkle and her once perfectly manicured nails were now chewed to the nub, something she hadn’t done since she was a child. Bert was no better off. He had taken leave of his Cabbie business for the time being, until Theo was found and brought home safe and sound. They hadn’t told him about Colette Franklin, knowing how well he would take it. His girl, out on the streets of Collinwood giving herself over to any man who would pay. 

Jack rubbed his leg, noting how strong the pain in his leg was. “It’s going to storm. Tonight may not be the best night to go out on another search party.”

Phryne sighed, nervously playing with the hem of her dress. Jack was worried about Phryne, how could he not be? She got little sleep and barely ate. Aunt Prudence was no better, the poor woman had already lost one niece and now she could possibly lose the other. Her son hadn’t even been dead a year. That combined with all the nonsense that followed Henry Fisher wherever he went. All the stress wasn’t doing much for the poor woman’s heart.

When Bert wasn’t out looking for Theo, he was either drinking or spending time with Aunt Prudence, making sure that she was taking care of herself. 

Mr. Butler did his best to help, by supplying the search party with food and drinks, as well as using his connections to see if anyone had seen Theo. Dot was three months pregnant, so she wasn’t allowed to involve herself in the search, lest the stress do anything to harm the baby. Though everyone was delighted by the news of Dot’s pregnancy, the worry over Theo’s disappearance seemed to overshadow it all, even to Dot herself, who being forced to stay away from a case, especially one involving someone she cared about, was quite disgruntled.

Jack and Phryne sat mostly in silence for the rest of the night. Phryne curled up against Jack’s side, her head nestled into the crook of his neck, and Jack’s arm holding her tightly against his side, as if afraid to let go. This was how many a nights were spent now, that combined with the occasional, though more frequent drink. Theo had, like her sister, wormed her way into the hearts of those around her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since Colette had run across the inspector, the nagging feeling that she was missing something had only grown stronger, much to her annoyance. She hadn’t made any money that night, which had earned her a good strong beating from Fred.

“Bitch,” Fred snarled as he gave her one last kick.

Colette whimpered, not bothering to move from her position on the floor. She should have never come back, she knew what would happen if she didn’t bring back any money, and yet for some reason she had felt compelled to return any way. Though he had told her not to come back without any money, he had also instructed her that she wasn’t allowed to stay out passed one in the morning and she knew that if she had, he would have gone out looking for her and would have given her an even worse thrashing. 

She lay there, curled up in a ball on the ground, for another twenty minutes before getting up. She took off her clothes and examined the damage that Fred had inflicted upon her in the mirror. “Bloody hell,” she cursed, wincing as she fingered the bruises that covered her ribs and stomach. There were finger like bruises on her wrists as well, which sparked a memory of a dead woman’s bruised wrists, from somewhere deep in her subconscious. She shook the image out of her head, and wiped away the tears that were already threatening to spill over. She was going to have to cover up a little more than usual. She could still make a decent amount of money, just not as much.

Though her situation was one that the church looked down upon, Colette was still a woman of God, and would get down on her knees and pray every night before she went to bed. It was sort of ironic, a prostitute being a religious woman and all, but religion was the only thing that kept her from killing herself, that and alcohol. She limped towards the washroom to clean herself up, before heading to bed. She wouldn’t be able to sleep long, only a few hours, before Fred would have her up and working the streets again.

It had been Fred who found her lying on the street. He had told her that he could give her a place to stay, is she would work for him. Being as desperate as she was, Colette agreed and now she was terrified of the man she had once believed to be her savior. She fell asleep dreaming of a strange blonde haired cabbie driver. It was only in her dreams that she caught a glimpse of her past life, though she would never remember it when she woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

Colette woke up to a purple faced Fred, screaming for her to wake up. She scrambled out of bed and scurried over to the dresser. Ignoring the fact that Fred was still in the room, she quickly stripped out of her clothes, and changed into some fresher ones. She styled her hair, and swiftly applied her make-up.  
She could feel Fred eyeing her hungrily. If she behaved she wouldn't be punished. She would let him look, because if she said anything he would most definitely retaliate with violence and she was still recovering from the beating he gave her yesterday. She thanked the Lord, that Fred hadn't touched her in any sexual way, but she feared that even this blessing would only last for so long.  
Luckily she was able to cover the bruises on her face with makeup and the bruises on her wrists with gaudy jewelry. Anything that she could cover, she would just explain it away by saying that some of her Jons liked it rough. That was a common occurrence in her line of work anyway. Not many people would think much of it after an explanation like the one she had at the ready.  
She was out of the house within a half hour, once again walking the streets of Collinwood. She typically stuck to the alleyways during the daytime, but as soon as the sun set, she left the alleyways in favor of the open streets, where the only light came from the moon, a few fires lit for warmth and the occasional lantern.  
She stood in the alleyway, leaning against a brick wall, her fur coat revealing just enough to entice a potential customer. She smiled coyly at any man who walked by, successfully beckoning a few back to her boudoir, each one of them leaving perfectly satisfied.  
About half way through the day, she took a break, heading into one of the local bars, another good place to pick up potential clients. She sauntered into the establishment, she could feel a good portion of the men in the room staring at her. Though it made her uncomfortable, she had learned to ignore it. She sat herself down at the bar and ordered a glass of whiskey. She watched the rest of the room from beneath her eyelashes, one finger gently gliding around the rim of the glass and her legs crossed in a sophisticated manner. Her eyes stopped across a young man in his mid twenties, who had been staring at her for quite some time. Colette flashed him a smile and winked at him, causing the poor man to go red in the face, blushing from embarrassment. She returned her attention to her drink a quick swig of it, ignoring the burning sensation in her throat, and quickly ordered another one. Not a few minutes later the young man sat himself at the bar beside her.  
“Theo?” the man asked. “Do I look like a bloke to you?” Colette asked raising an eyebrow as she took a sip from her glass. “No not at all,” the man stuttered, “I know this girl, she goes by the name Theo.”  
“You know you're the second bloke to confuse me with your friend.”  
“Who was the other?”  
“Some inspector.”  
“I'm sorry for the misunderstanding.”  
“Not a problem,” Colette flashed him grin, “my name is Colette, but you can call me Lette.”  
“Names, Cec,” the young man replied.  
“Well Cec, are you in the mood for a frolic?” she purred, brushing her hand against his arm sensually. Cec recoiled, “I...I...I can't. I'm married,” he held up his hand to show her the ring.  
“Well, aren't you a reliable sort of bloke,” Colette nodded appreciatively, “well it was nice talking to you Cec, but I need to get outta here.”  
Colette paid her bill and left the bar, leaving a very worried looking Cec behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!

Another face that looked struck her as familiar, it was the second time in two days that this had happened. First it was that inspector and now it was the young man in the bar, though there wasn’t much of an age gap between the two. It was quite disconcerting, if she were to be completely honest. She could have sworn in the court of law that she had never seen those two men before in her life, yet there was still something familiar about them. By the time she got back to the house, she had made just enough money to make up for the day before. Fred was quite pleased by this, and as usual he took the large half of it, leaving her with only enough for a couple glasses of cheap whiskey. This was the way it was, and Colette didn’t think about it much, she knew that if she even breached the topic, she might receive a hand to the face or a kick to the gut in response. Of course it wasn’t long before Fred had found a reason to attack her. She had accidentally burnt his dinner, that’s all she had to do to find herself once again curled up on the floor again. But this time it was different, because Fred was drunk, and as soon as she caught a whiff of the alcohol on his breath, she was filled with dread. She knew by the look in his eyes that he was going to go farther than he had ever gone before. She screamed as he gripped her arm and pulled her to her feet, dragging her in the direction of his bedroom.

She tried to free herself, but the more she fought the tighter his grasp around her arm became. He threw her on the bed and tore off her clothes, he held her down, laughing as she screamed and begged for him to stop. He inserted himself in her, and pumped. She screamed for what felt like hours, tears pouring down her face. 

She had been with plenty of men before, as was expected in her profession, but this wasn’t like that. It felt like a piece of herself was being cut out. He left her there naked on his bed, shaking uncontrollably. Her body ached and her lower region felt like someone had taken a knife to it. Hours passed before she could drag herself from the bed. She peered out into the main room, finding that Fred was passed out drunk at the kitchen table. Holding back a sob, she limped towards her own room. She gathered up as much of her things as she could and left. She wasn’t going back, not this time. He had already raped her once, and he knew that there was a strong chance that he would do it again, now that he had had a taste for it.

She tried to think of where she could go, but she drew a blank, all she knew was that she couldn’t go back. She thought of the inspector, but she didn’t even know which station he worked at. All she could hope for now, was that Fred wouldn’t find her. She found an abandoned ramshackled house, that somehow felt like home to her, or what could have once been home. She fell asleep on the ground, still bleeding.


	8. Chapter 8

When Colette came to, the sun had risen on a new day. She collected her things and left the ramshackled building and headed out onto the street. She decided that she needed to find the inspector. His name, as she recalled, was Jack Robinson, Detective Inspector Jack Robinson. Now if she could only find the man, she suddenly found herself walking out of Collinwood, as if by instinct she found herself at City South. She stumbled into the station, and was soon confronted by a wide eyed, innocent looking constable, who looked very much like a deer in the headlights. “Miss Fisher?!” the constable asked wide eyed.

“Bloody hell, why does everyone keep mistaking me for someone I’m not,” Colette groaned, “my name is Colette Franklin, and I’m here to see Detective Inspector Jack Robinson.”

The contable nodded and hurried down a hallway, reappearing not long after followed by the inspector. “Th..I mean Miss Franklin, what an unexpected surprise. What can I do for you?” the inspector asked. Colette threw off the fur coat, to reveal her battered, bruised and bloody body, wincing as she did so. “I think you can guess what you can do for me,” Colette replied sarcastically, not one to let anyone see how badly she really was hurting. Both men stared wide eyed, anger flashing across both their faces, before regaining their composure, though the inspector had to elbow the constable in the ribs to help him do so.

“Constable Collins, call Dr. MacMillan.”

“Yes sir.”   
Colette watched slightly amused, as the constable scampered off towards his desk like a puppy. “Besides a doctor, I also need a place to stay. My current place of residence isn’t….the safest place to be at the moment,” Colette said choosing her words carefully. The inspector looked away thoughtfully, “I have a friend you can stay with.”

“What sort of friend?” she asked suspiciously.   
“The kind of friend I would trust with my life, I have a feeling that you’ll like her.”

“Her. I’m starting to like you inspector.”

“You didn’t like me already?”

“Just because I have irrationally placed my trust in you, doesn’t mean I like you, but I’m getting there.”

“I’m glad.”   
“Are you now.”

“Does that surprise you.”

“A bit.”

“You are a confusing woman Miss Franklin.”   
“That’s what I aim to be.”

“Really?”

“No, that’s just the way I am.”

“You seem surprisingly put together for what’s happened to you.”   
“I have to be, though I suppose when I am alone once again I’ll fall apart.”

“It’s okay to let it out. You’ve been through a great ordeal, holding it in, may only make matters worse.”   
“Who are you my doctor?”

“No but I am,” a woman’s voice said from behind Colette. Colette spun around to find her face to face, with a red haired, severe looking woman wearing trousers. “I’m guessing that you’re the Dr. MacMillan  that the inspector mentioned earlier,” Colette mused.   
“That I am.”

“Good, I’d rather have a woman doctor...I...I don’t think that I’ll be wanting a man to touch me for a while.”

Dr. MacMillan nodded, her eyes softening a bit, before she led to the inspector’s office to take care of her.


	9. Chapter 9

Mac was absolutely horrified by the state in which Colette was in, she had a difficult time controlling her emotions, nonetheless she was able to remain stoic and professional. When they came out of the office, the look on her face confirmed Jack’s worst fears. The poor woman had been so much in her life, and this would only add to the long list of tragedies she had been face with. Colette was none too pleased with all the attention she was receiving, which only grew in nature when Jack to her Wardlow, a trait that had survived the personality change.

Everyone of course had been updated on the situation, and the fact that Theo was no longer Theo, she was Colette, at least that was who she believed herself to be. It took longer to convince Bert that this was the best course of action to take. He wanted so desperately to get Theo back, just as much as the rest of them if not more, however considering how reckless the man could be at times, Phryne had to spend a good deal of time explaining the situation to him. Even so Jack suspected that Bert wasn’t fully convinced of the situation, however the cost out weighed everything and Bert didn’t want to risk Theo’s health.

“Wow your friend is a real toff,” Colette snorted when they arrived at Wardlow. The large manor might have impressed some, but she was not impressed by wealth or luxuries.

“She’s something special,” Jack smiled softly.

“So I was correct on your relationship,” she raised an eyebrow, smiling coyly.

“I have no clue on what you are insinuating.”

“Oh I think you do,” Colette grinned as Jack’s ears turned a shade of red.

“I didn’t think you were the type to be so easily embarrassed, inspector.”   
Jack ignored her comment, instead choosing to step out of the car and help Colette out. She however, ignored his hand and glided past him, she had not lost her air of elegance, awkward as it may be. She stopped at the front door, a look of confusion fluttering across her elegant features, before regaining her composure.

Jack took note of the reaction, filing it away. He had seen that same look flit across her face when had seen her on the streets. It was a glimmer of hope in a see of darkness.

When she entered Wardlow, she was once again struck with the wealth that the lady of the house possessed. “Toff,” she muttered beneath her breath as Phryne glided down the staircase, looking as elegant as ever. Jack couldn't tear his eyes away from the elegant woman before them.

“Miss Fisher,” Jack smiled, taking off his hat. 

“Jack,” Phryne grinned back, before returning her attention to Colette, a more serious expression overtaking her face.

“Miss Franklin, it's lovely to make your acquaintance, I've had a room prepared for you upstairs.”

Colette nodded absentmindedly in response, her hands shaking slightly, which of course Phryne noticed. “Why don't you go take your things to your room, it's the last door on the left.”

Colette shook herself from her reverie, and followed Phryne's directions to her “new” room.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Phryne led Jack into the parlor, closing the doors behind them. “What did Mac have to say about her injuries?”

“She was definitely sexually assaulted, and she is covered in bruises, not to mention she has a cracked ribs and her left wrist is fractured. Anything else you would have to ask Dr. MacMillan about.”

Phryne let out a quiet sob, letting Jack envelope her in his warm, soothing embrace. He pressed his lips against her head, and rubbed her back soothingly.

“She's safe now, Phryne.”

“But she still isn't herself.”

“No….she isn't. We just need to give her time.”

“We both know that time does not heal all wounds Jack. I know that there is chance that she will never recover her memories.”

Jack said nothing, instead he remained there, comforting the woman he loved, her presence comforting him as well.


	10. Authors Note

Hello my dears! I'm sorry its been a while since I last added a chapter. I've been quite busy of late and as a result I haven't had the time to write. I am planning on getting back into the swing of things. Many things are in store for you my dear readers. I appreciate all the love and the support that I have received. I can't wait to once again dive back into the world of Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries. I'm also excited because the Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries have been announced, and one of them has even been finished. They say it will be released in 2019!!! Let's hope that Jack and Phryne end up together, if they don't you all know that this author will be very upset. Love you folks!!


	11. Chapter 11

Colette woke up in a cold sweat, her thoughts running rampant through her brain. She no longer dreamed, instead she had nightmares, something which had become a nightly occurrence. She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and placed her head in her hands, quietly sobbing to herself. She wasn’t used to Wardlow, and all its luxuries. She was still wary of all the inhabitants of the manor, and she was still constantly on the lookout for Fred. She raised her head out of her hands, when she heard the door open. Miss Fisher was standing in her doorway, wearing a silk nightgown and wrapped up in her black floral kimono. 

“I thought you’d be awake,” Phryne whispered just loud enough for Colette to hear her. 

“And how would you know that?” Colette replied dryly, becoming rather annoyed at the constant smothering she had been exposed to at Wardlow.

“Just a hunch,” a small smile appearing on the heiress’s face, “you look like you could use some company.”

“Well you would be wrong,” Colette snarled, her lips pulling back in a sneer, causing her hostess to draw back in alarm. Her sister was much angrier than she had expected her to be, but she supposed that wasn’t so much her sister, as it was the woman she thought she was. Phryne nodded and withdrew from the room, her chest feeling a bit constricted and her eyes slightly welling up with tears. The stress from it all was almost enough to make her wish that her sister had never been found, almost. She couldn’t lose Theo like she had lost Janey, to lose her would completely destroy Phryne. It would be a point of no return, one that would almost certainly lead to the lady detective’s demise. If not for Jack, she would have fallen apart completely, but as long as she had her inspector to hold her together, she would be okay. To most people she seemed like she was handling the situation well, but to the people who knew Phryne, could read it in her eyes, the flicker of emotion that would slip through the cracks of her mask, and body language.

Once Colette’s eyes adjusted to the darkness that filled her room, she stood up and began to pace across the thickly carpeted floor. It felt odd against her bare feet, but she ignored this sensation, trying to focus on anything other than the situation she now found herself in. She tried not to think about Fred, who haunted her nightmares and destroyed any chance of a good night sleep. She moved towards her bedroom window, and gently moved the drapes away, so that she could steal a glance outside. Though this was meant to assure herself that Fred had not found her, she was horrified to see a tall figure standing outside the manor, staring right at her. Instantly she knew who the man was. She froze where she was, only drawing back when the moon appeared from behind the clouds, illuminating the man’s face. It was indeed Fred, and the grin on his face said it all. He had found her and he was going to get her back. This caused Colette to let out a bloodcurdling scream, that awoke the rest of the manor, causing a bit of an uproar.

Four figures burst into her room, Mr. Butler; Phryne; Mac and; Bert. “What the bloody hell is going on?!” a tired looking Bert demanded, his fists up, ready to fight.

“He’s outside,” Colette replied faintly, the blood draining from her face.

“Who is?” Phryne asked sharply, her senses on high alert.

“Fred.”

“Damn,” Phryne cursed walking towards the window to peak outside. “He’s still there,” she confirmed. “Mr. Butler, I want you to phone Jack and let him know what’s going on.” 

“Yes, Miss Fisher,” Mr. Butler nodded before hurrying downstairs. Mac cautiously approached Colette to calm her down, giving Bert a warning look, knowing full well that he wanted to wrap the fragile woman up in his arms and hold her close to his chest. Both however knew, that this would only make things worse. Colette didn’t want to be touched at all, let alone by a man. Bert left the room, clearly frustrated, if not for Phryne, he would have run outside to pummel Fred. He knew that if Phryne could hold her temper against that man, than he could too. Though it was more so that she had to. Phryne and Mac stayed in the room with Colette, making sure that she would be okay, both knowing that leaving her alone would not be a good idea. 


	12. Chapter 12

By the time the Inspector arrived at the Manor, Fred had gone. Though this news did not help assuage Colette’s fears. She stood staring out the window of the downstairs lounge, her mind seemingly elsewhere. Bert stood in the doorway to the room, leaning against the wall, his eyes never leaving Colette. Jack and Phryne were in the kitchen, quietly discussing the issue at hand, while Mr. Butler made them tea.

“She’s getting worse Jack,” Phryne said glancing towards the doorway of the kitchen.

“Don’t give up hope, Phryne,” Jack said gently stroking her pale delicate hand.

“I’m not, it’s just that….I fear the worst, Jack.”

“It’s understandable, after everything that happened with Janey.”

Phryne nodded in response, her own thoughts drifting off elsewhere, to a similarly dark place as that as her sister’s mind now resided.

“Phryne, none of this is your fault,” Jack reassured her, though to no avail. 

“Your tea Miss Fisher,” Mr. Butler interrupted Phryne’s thoughts, she was snapped back into reality. 

“Thank you, Mr. Butler,” she smiled gently taking the cup of tea from Mr. Butler’s rough hands, watching as he handed the other cup to Jack.

“Thank you Mr. Butler,” Jack smiled kindly at the older man.

“You’re very welcome,” Mr. Butler smiled a kind smile, one that reached his eyes, providing comfort to both the individuals. The conversation stopped as Colette entered the kitchen, tailed by Bert, who was following her like a loyal guard dog.

“Miss Franklin,” Jack stood up, she nodded in response to that, though her mind was clearly elsewhere. The poor girl was still shaking, her face still pale and her fists clenched tightly at her side. Bert's face was lacking emotions, only his eyes gave away his concerns over Colette.

“Has he been found?” she asked her eyes drilling holes into the head of the Detective Inspector. “No...I’m afraid Frederick Connelly has disappeared,” Jack replied cautiously. 

Colette nodded in response before heading back upstairs to her room, all eyes on her disappearing form.


	13. Chapter 13

_ “Janey! Phryne! Wait for me!!” Theo called after her siblings, she had been the weaker one for as long as she could remember, always getting sick. Her sisters did not heed her, instead they kept on running through the crowded and dirty streets of Collinwood. Frustrated she fell to the ground and started crying, burying her pale, thin face into her hands. “Theo?” she heard a voice call her name. She looked up to see Janey, kneeling beside her, Phryne was on her other side, both had concerned looks on their faces. “Are you okay?” Phryne asked, placing a hand on her Theo’s shoulder. “You came back?” she whispered, wiping the tears away with a dirty sleeve. “Of course we did, you know we would never leave you behind. We’ll always come back for you. And if you ever get lost, we’ll always be there to bring you home.” _

 

Colette awoke with a start, this dream wasn’t like the nightmares she had been having over the last few weeks. It felt more real anything else, almost like a memory. Standing up she opened her bedroom door and headed down the stairs, trying to find her way to the kitchen in the dark. She knew it was early morning, despite how dark it was outside. Before entering the kitchen, she peeked into the lounge, where Bert was passed out snoring on the Phryne’s couch. The kitchen was just as dark as the rest of the house, and she knew she had to risk turning the light on. After she had done so, she began to search the kitchen for spirits, she needed a drink. It didn’t take her long to find a particularly nice bottle of brandy, which she poured into a glass. She slowly sipped from the glass of brandy, leaning back in the kitchen chair, careful not to fall over. She noticed a long white scar that ran across her arm, a sign of a passed suicide attempt, that had obviously failed.

 

_ Janey was gone, and so was Phryne, having run off to become a nurse in the war, leaving Theo behind. She had spoken in quite some time and she had never felt so alone as she did now. She could hardly speak to her parents, they couldn’t even look at her. That was how she now found herself in her personal bathroom, dragging a dagger down her wrist. _

 

Colette shook herself from her reverie, finding herself increasingly confused. The only person she wanted to talk to about any of this was the Inspector, who she had, for some reason, grew quite fond of. However she knew that she would have to wait until morning, so she downed the rest of the brandy in her glass and headed back to bed, to face the nightmares that still waited for to close her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

When Colette awoke the next morning, she was fairly confused, her dreams having been filled with memories, that she didn’t believe belonged to herself. Who was Theo? Why did everyone call her that from time to time, and why does she have dreams about the mystery girl. Colette headed downstairs, hoping to come across the Inspector, who on occassion, was known to pop in. However this was not the case, when she asked Mr. Butler, he informed her that the Inspector, and Miss Fisher were out on a case.

“A woman on a case, that’s mighty odd,” Colette replied, raising an eyebrow, trying to imagine the whole situation.

“Not in the case of Miss Fisher,” Mr. Butler replied, a slight twinkling in his eyes and smirk on his face. It was clear that he was proud to serve underneatht his mistress. Colette snorted at the thought of this, though she had gleamed a little more about the personality of her host. She headed back upstairs to get ready for the day, it had been a week after she had arrived at Wardlow, that she found clothing in the wardrobe, all of which mysteriously fit her precisely. Though she always wore the least extravagent of the lot, though compared to Miss Fisher’s attire, they were all dull, pretty, but still dull.

When she was finally ready for the day, she headed back downstairs, downing the glass of Brandy that Mr. Butler handed her, before heading out. Bert, of course, was following her, something which she had become altogether accustomed to, much to her chagrine. She decided the best course of action would be to head to City South, to see if the Inspector had returned.

When she arrived she was greeted by Dot’s husband, Hugh. “Is the Inspector back?” Colette quieried.

“I’m afraid not Miss,” Hugh replied.

“Well, do you know when he’ll return?”

“I’m not quite certain on that either.”  
“Well do you know where I can find him?”

“He’s on a case with Miss Fisher.”  
“Which would be where?”

“I can’t tell you, Miss.”

“And why is that?”

“Police businnes.”

“And yet Miss Fisher, is accompanying him?”

Hugh had not response to this, he had been struck dumb by her logic. One thing Colette hadn’t lost was her wit, something that had always been sharp, and would always remain sharp.

“Well if you won’t tell me, than I’ll just have to bother your wife,” Colette threatened. Hugh turned a bit red at this, “You will not bother Dotty.”

“Ooh, did I hit a nerve there, Copper?”

“Colette, maybe we should leave, Hugh alone.”

“You’re no fun Bert, I thought you would help me on this one.”

“Not in this instance Miss Franklin.”

Colette rolled her eyes, spun around on her heels, and stormed out of the station, the irritation clear across her face.

* * *

 

After Colette stormed out of City South, she headed towards Collinwood, a destination, which Bert did not want her to go.

“I’m a bloody grown woman, Bert. I can go where I please, and you cannot stop me."

“Bloody hell I can’t!” Bert grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her close. Colette’s face went starch white with fear, causing Bert to pause. Though her face soon turned bright red, and a fire flashed in her eyes, one that could only be compared to that Baron Fisher when he was in a rage. She ripped her wrist out of his grip, and slapped him clear across the face.

“Never. Do. That. Again,” she seethed.

“I’m sorry Theo,” he apologized.

“For the last bloody time, my name is Colette Franklin!” she roared, before stormed away from him. She had found herself in such a rage, that she didn’t care where she was going, nor if Bert came after her, which he didn’t. He stood stock still, rooted to the spot where she left him, in shock. He was obviously hurt, and he was in pain, not an external sort of pain, but the sort that came from the inside and could break a man in two. He was finally starting to give up on Colette.


	15. Chapter 15

It wasn’t until she was walking the muddy streets of Collinwood, that she remembered why she wasn’t supposed to be there. Being such a hot headed woman, her anger often clouded her senses. She stopped in the middle of the street and threw her head back groaning, earning herself a few suspicious glances from the residents, who didn’t recognize her in her current attire. She straightened her posture, puffed her chest out and sauntered through the crowds, exuding a confidence that she didn’t actually possess. She became an alluring creature, though she gave some of her jewels to a group of children, who looked like that hadn’t eaten in a few days. It made her feel warm inside to help someone other than herself for once, it was than that she felt a pair of eyes on her. She strained up and began to scan her surroundings until her eyes landed on the Inspector and his toff of a friend, Miss Fisher. Neither of them seemed to be particularly happy, though there was a softness to their gaze, maybe because she was helping out the local children. The pair sidled their way through the crowd towards her, the Inspector moving with a prominent limp that seemed to cause him a bit of pain. Miss Fisher on the other hand, was moving with such grace, that even Colette had to admire her for it.

 

“Miss Franklin what are you doing here?” Jack asked disapprovingly.

“I’m a bloody grown woman, that’s what. I can go wherever I want and do whatever I please!” she huffed, irritation and venom seeping into her voice.

“It’s not that simple and you know it,” Phryne hissed her eyes narrowing, though she hid it well, Colette could tell that the heiress was on edge.

“He’s here,” Colette states, her whole body becoming rigid as her eyes scanned the crowds, for the monster that haunted her dreams nearly every night, when she wasn’t dreaming about a past that she could swear didn’t belong to her.

“Well he does live in Collinwood,” Jack replied dryly.

“What aren’t you telling me?” she asked coolly, her eyes narrowing and her fingernails digging into her delicate palms. Phryne and Jack glanced at each other, a knowing look on both faces.

“You’re keeping something from me and I don’t like secrets, especially the kind that are about me.”

“Theo, I would like to show you something,” Phryne smiled.

“What?” Theo asked suspiciously.   
“Its where I used to live.”

“Where? Another bloody mansion?”

“No, here. In Collinwood.”

“You? A toff from Collinwood. Bollocks, only in your dreams.”

Still Colette conceded to go with Phryne. They walked about a mile before the reached the ramshackled building, that was left of their old house.

“I used to live there with my parents and my two sisters,” Phryne explained, resting her hand gently on wooden beam that was sticking out of the wall.

“And where are you sisters Miss Fisher? Off in another rich house, my guess would be.”

“No...Janey is dead...and Theo is lost.”   
Colette stood there for a good minute or two before finally speaking, “you think I’m your sister?”

“In fact I know you are,” Phryne pulled out a picture from her bag and handed it to Colette, who took it from her. When Colette examined the picture she was baffled to find herself looking at the three girls standing in the picture. “I don’t understand,” she shook her head vigorously. 

“You are Theo Fisher,” Phryne stated, “you went missing for a few days, and when we found you, you thought that you were Colette Franklin.”

“No….I don’t believe you,” Colette backed away from Phryne and Jack slowly, a feeling of lightheadedness falling upon her, until she blacked out. The last thing she heard was Phryne and Jack screaming her name.


End file.
